Versuchung
by Dairyu
Summary: Das berühmte Duell zwischen Vader und Luke in der Wolkenstadt über Bespin komplett überarbeitet und den Ereignissen in RotS angepasst.


Zur Beachtung: Diese Geschichte wurde nur zu meinem eigenen und zum Spaß für andere SW-Fans geschrieben. Ich verfolge damit keine finanziellen Absichten; weder jetzt noch in Zukunft. Sie soll in keiner Weise die Rechte von Lucasfilm, LucasArts und anderen Rechteinhabern berühren!

Anmerkung für die Leser: Ich schreibe meine Storys, wie ich gerade Lust habe. Dass sie dadurch nicht immer ins offizielle SW-Universum passen und untereinander nicht unbedingt in Beziehung stehen, betrachte ich als kreative Freiheit. Man möge mir verzeihen.

Nachdem sich mit Episode III der Kreis nun geschlossen hat, ist es an der Zeit, Geschichten wie diese, dem Kanon anzupassen, was mit der grundlegenden Überarbeitung (die sich nicht nur auf die inhaltlichen Fehler bezog) geschehen ist.

Konstruktive Kritik wird gerne entgegengenommen - aber treibt es nicht zu bunt, Leute ;-) Mailt mir!  
Dairyû

Versuchung

Eine geisterhafte Stille herrschte in dem gewaltigen Reaktorschacht der Wolkenstadt über dem Gasplaneten Bespin, als ich versuchte, mich auf den stählernen Ausleger zu ziehen, der meinen Fall aus dem Fenster gebremst hatte.  
Jeder Muskel meines Körpers schien im nächsten Augenblick zerreißen zu wollen. Die Schmerzen lähmten meinen Geist.  
Und die zahlreichen Schnittwunden - verursacht durch die Splitter der zerborstenen Scheibe, die mit mir in die Tiefe gerissen worden waren - vergrößerten die körperliche Qual zusätzlich.  
Trotz allem!  
Ich musste meinen Körper einfach auf den Ausleger bekommen, denn mein Kampf war noch nicht beendet, das spürte ich genauso wie die Schmerzen.

Unter Aufbietung all meiner Kräfte schaffte ich es schließlich, ein Bein auf den Boden des Auslegers zu schwingen und mich hochzuziehen. Glücklicherweise war der Ausleger nur mit einem offenen Geländer geschützt, denn zum Klettern wäre ich nicht mehr fähig gewesen.  
Ich gestattete mir eine winzige Pause, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen, indem ich einfach auf dem schmalen Stahlsteg liegen blieb und Luft in meine Lungen sog.  
Schließlich zwang ich mich aufzustehen.

Die enervierende Stille hielt weiter an und meine Anspannung wuchs mit jedem Schritt, den ich der Schachtöffnung näher kam, an welcher der Ausleger befestigt war und die augenscheinlich in einen Wartungsgang führte.  
Mir war, als strichen unsichtbare, eisige Finger über meine Wirbelsäule und ich tastete nach dem Lichtschwert. Der Griff, der sich perfekt in meine Hand schmiegte, gab mir ein wenig Sicherheit zurück. Meine Anspannung ließ etwas nach und ich machte schnellere Schritte. Ich wollte gerade durch die Öffnung des Wartungsschachtes treten, als die Macht mich warnte.

Ich blieb unwillkürlich stehen und starrte angestrengt in das Halbdunkel, das vor mir lag. Der Schacht machte eine Biegung -und hinter dieser Biegung kam Darth Vader hervor! Ich taumelte rückwärts. Vielleicht hatte ich Draußen eine etwas größere Chance gegen Vader zu bestehen. Flüchtig fragte ich mich, wie Vader mich so schnell hatte aufspüren und erreichen können. Aber die Macht war Antwort genug. Ich konnte ihn fühlen, so wie er mich, und er war bedeutend stärker.  
Der Dunkle Lord folgte mir wie ein diffuser Schatten.  
Ich war gezwungen, den Kampf mit dem abscheulichsten Gegner wieder aufzunehmen, den ich mir vorstellen konnte ...!

* * *

Ich folgte Luke auf den schmalen Ausleger und schätzte den Jungen kurz ab. Erschöpft und zerschlagen, aber immer noch kampfbereit und mit einem Blick in den Augen, der Verzweiflung, aber auch unterschwelligen Trotz widerspiegelte.  
Der Junge war tatsächlich beeindruckend. Er konnte sich beherrschen und hatte schon gewisse Fähigkeiten im Umgang mit dem Lichtschwert erworben.  
Sehr gut.  
Luke wäre ein Gewinn für das Imperium ... und für mich. Ich hatte meine eigenen Pläne mit dem Jungen. Pläne, die dem Imperator sicherlich sehr missfallen würden, hätte er eine Ahnung von ihnen.

Dieser Gedanke verschaffte mir eine gewisse Genugtuung. Ich wusste, dass ich für meinen Herrn nur ein Werkzeug war, ein effektives zwar, aber eben nur ein Werkzeug. Eine halbe Ewigkeit hatte ich mich mit dieser Tatsache abgefunden und im Dienste des Imperators meine Bestimmung gesehen, denn ich war ein Sith ... und er war mein Meister. Aber es wurde Zeit, dass ich etwas dafür tat, einmal den Platz meines Meisters einzunehmen; mit einem eigenen Schüler an meiner Seite, so wie es die Tradition bestimmte.  
Niemand lebt ewig; nicht einmal wir Sith. Auch wenn Palpatine mich damals genau das glauben ließ. Und mir damit den letzen Grund für den Übertritt auf die Dunkle Seite gegeben hatte. Lügen und Legenden für Narren - wie mich. Palpatine war alt und verbraucht. Und nun bot sich mir eine Chance in Gestalt meines eigenen Fleisch und Blut, um meinen Platz einnehmen zu können!

Ich vertrieb die Gedanken an die Zukunft und widmete meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder ganz der Gegenwart.  
Luke hatte eine Abwehrstellung eingenommen und erwartete meinen Angriff. Er schien über mein Zögern verwirrt, aber ich ließ ihn noch eine Weile warten, um ihn mir genau anzusehen. Bei der flüchtigen Begegnung damals auf dem Todesstern war Luke mir gar nicht aufgefallen. Seine schwache Präsenz in der Macht war von Obi-Wans reifer Stärke überstrahlt worden. Und als sich die Ereignisse zu überschlagen begonnen hatten, war meine Aufmerksamkeit von anderen Dingen abgelenkt gewesen.  
Als Luke dann wenig später den entscheidenden Treffer landete, spürte ich zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit die Macht in einem Fremden wirken. Es war keine geringe Überraschung gewesen, wie ich mir eingestand.  
Die Jedi waren ausgerottet; unzählige durch meine Hand. Ich hatte die Jagden auf sie und ihr Sterben genossen und lange Zeit geglaubt, keinem Machtbegabten mehr zu begegnen, der nicht im Dienste des Imperators stand. Aber ich war eines Besseren belehrt worden.

Dass mein Sohn der Rebell gewesen war, der dem Imperium eine empfindliche Niederlage beigebracht hatte, erfuhr ich erst nach Monaten intensiver Nachforschung. Ich muss gestehen, dass mich deshalb ein gewisser Stolz erfüllt, so seltsam das auch erscheinen mag. Beweist es doch, dass mein Erbe weitergegeben wurde.  
Damals, als ich Padmé durch meine Hand vernichtet glaubte, hatte ich in Gedanken auch das ungeborene Kind begraben. Und nun stand dieses Wunder - wie ich es vor einer halben Ewigkeit genannt hatte - vor mir!

Ich blickte Luke an.  
Die optischen Sensoren meiner Maske lieferten mir ein scharfes Bild. Es zeigte einen Jungen mit blonden, zerzausten Haaren und gehetzten Augen. Schürfwunden bedeckten sein Gesicht und seine Hände, die zitternd ein Lichtschwert hielten. Für einen Moment hatte ich das Gefühl, dass mein Herz aussetzte. Dieses Lichtschwert, seine Formen, die Beschaffenheit seines Kristalls, all das kannte ich nur zu genau, denn Lukes Hände umklammerten ...  
_Mein_ Lichtschwert!  
Es war damals bei der schicksalhaften Konfrontation mit Obi-Wan auf Mustafar also nicht mit mir untergegangen. Ich konnte mich nur schemenhaft erinnern ... Wollte nicht an den fürchterlichen Schmerz zurückdenken, an die Schmach der Niederlage und die absolute Hilflosigkeit im Angesicht des Todes. Nicht an Obi-Wans anklagende Worte, die ich damals verflucht hatte, obwohl jedes einzelne der Wahrheit entsprochen hatte.  
Ich hoffe, du wirst niemals Ruhe finden, Kenobi! Genauso wenig wie ich.

Aber jetzt war nicht die Zeit, die Schatten der Vergangenheit wieder heraufzubeschwören und sich in ihnen zu verlieren. Der Junge hatte mein Lichtschwert. Ich sollte an dieser Tatsache einzig bedauern, dass ich es ihm nicht selbst hatte geben können; als Zeichen unserer Verbundenheit und seines Reifens als mein Sohn und Nachfolger.  
Luke war mir ähnlich, mit seinen blonden Haaren und den blauen Augen. Aber er war im Gegensatz zu mir klein und fast schmächtig. Er war nicht der weltgewandte junge Mann, der ich in seinem Alter gewesen war.  
Wie auch?  
Luke war als Farmer aufgewachsen, nicht als Jedi, der sich in der Galaxis auskennen musste und zu wissen hatte, wie er sich in den unterschiedlichsten Kulturen richtig bewegte.  
Ihm fehlte das Selbstvertrauen eines Menschen, der sich seiner Macht bewusst war und sie einsetzte, um seine Ziele zu erreichen.  
Obi-Wan hätte es Arroganz und Egoismus genannt. Aber es kam immer auf den Standpunkt desjenigen an, den es betraf.

Ich würde Luke alles Nötige lehren, wenn ich ihn auf meine Seite gezogen hatte. Der Junge würde seine neue Macht genießen, dessen war ich mir sicher. Obi-Wan hatte ihn um wertvolle Jahre betrogen, ihn seiner wahren Bestimmung vorenthalten ...  
Ich würde das ändern. Aber zuvor musste ich Luke testen. War er wirklich so stark und gefährlich, wie Palpatine annahm? Vielleicht irrte sich der Imperator und der Junge war es nicht wert, beachtet zu werden.  
Vielleicht war er mir _zu_ ähnlich ... Ich hatte immer noch mit Anakin Skywalker zu kämpfen; nach all den Jahren. Irgendwo in mir existierte dieses schwache, vergangene Selbst und begann mich wieder zu quälen ...  
ch trat vor und holte zu einem mächtigen Schlag aus. Meine Lichtschwertklinge zielte auf die Seite des Jungen und er konnte nur mit Mühe parieren. Die Lichtschwerter summten bei der Berührung und sprühten Funken aus reiner Energie.

Ich trieb Luke mit jedem Schlag unerbittlich auf das Ende des Auslegers zu und spürte wie die Kräfte des Jungen immer mehr nachließen. Er war zu unerfahren in einem solchen Kampf, verließ sich mehr auf seine beschränkten Sinne, als auf die Macht.  
Ich wähnte Luke schon besiegt, als er plötzlich zu einem wilden und verzweifelten Schlag ausholte, der meinen Oberarm traf.  
Die Klinge schnitt mühelos durch meine Panzerung und ich unterdrückte einen Schrei. Ich spürte den scharfen, reinen Schmerz, den eine Lichtschwertklinge hervorrief. Ich erinnerte mich an den Geruch von verbranntem Fleisch und erschauerte.  
Genug jetzt! Ich hatte ausreichend mit dem Jungen gespielt und war zu nachlässig geworden, mir meines Sieges zu gewiss. Nun war die Zeit für eine endgültige Entscheidung.  
"Lass dich nicht vernichten, wie einst Obi-Wan", warnte ich Luke, der sich aus meiner Reichweite gebracht hatte und schritt weiter auf ihn zu.

* * *

Ich war am Ende!  
Ich konnte gegen Vader nicht bestehen!  
Wie hatte ich auch etwas anderes annehmen können? Dieses Wesen da vor mir war kein Mensch mehr; war es vielleicht noch nie gewesen. Ich hatte von Anfang an keine Chance gehabt. Aber ich wollte doch nur Leia, Han und die anderen retten. Sie hatten gelitten. Ich hatte es gespürt, als wenn die körperlichen und seelischen Qualen mir selber widerfahren wären.  
War es denn falsch, wenn man Freunden helfen wollte?  
Yoda hatte ja so recht gehabt. Ich war für diese Prüfung noch nicht bereit gewesen. Aber ich musste ja Hals über Kopf davon stürmen, ohne auf meinen Lehrer zu hören. Nun hatte ich die bitteren Konsequenzen zu tragen. Das war schon schlimm genug, aber noch schlimmer war, dass ich nicht mehr verstand, worum es überhaupt ging. Weshalb stand ich hier und sah mich einer Kreatur gegenüber, die meinen schlimmsten Alpträumen entsprungen zu sein schien. Was wollte Vader von mir?

Was wollte ich von ihm?  
War das nicht klar?  
Vader hatte den Tod verdient. Er war ein Scheusal, mit dem Blut von Millionen an den Händen. Dieser Grund reichte aus, um ihn zu töten. Aber er hatte auch Ben auf dem Gewissen ... und Beru, Owen ... so viele andere, die ich gekannt, geschätzt und geliebt hatte. Und mit Ben war die letzte Verbindung zu meinem Vater unterbrochen worden. Ich hätte so gern noch mehr über meinen Vater erfahren ... Er musste ein ehrenhafter Mann gewesen sein. Bens Traurigkeit, als er von meinem Vater gesprochen hatte, war mir ein deutliches Zeichen dafür gewesen. Ich fühlte diese Trauer noch immer, denn der Verlust meines Vaters, obwohl ich ihn nie gekannt hatte, wog ähnlich schwer wie Bens Trauer um seinen guten Freund.

_Es tut mit so Leid, Ben!_ dachte ich.  
Konnte ich mit den Wissen sterben, versagt zu haben?  
Vader kam näher und ich zog mich an das äußerste Ende des Auslegers zurück, das von einer - etwas tiefer gelegenen - Art Mess-Station begrenzt wurde.  
Vader griff wieder an und ich musste alle mir verbliebenen Kräfte sammeln, um die rote Lichtschwertklinge abzuwehren, die auf mich zuschoss.  
Das Zischen der Energieklingen verband sich mit dem plötzlich aufheulenden Wind, der durch den Reaktorschacht zu fegen begann. Es war ein fast unerträgliches Geräusch für meine Ohren.

Woher kam der verdammte Wind?  
Er riss mit unsichtbaren Händen an meiner Kleidung, an meinen Haaren und verursachte einen eisigen Schauer auf meiner nassgeschwitzten Haut. Vader hingegen schien der Wind nicht im geringsten zu stören, obwohl die Böen auch an ihm zerrten, so dass sich sein schwarzer Umhang bedrohlich bauschte.  
Ich suchte Schutz unter einer großen Instrumententafel, als Vader zu einem gewaltigen Schlag ausholte. Funken stoben mir ins Gesicht, denn die Laserklinge traf die Tafel und trennte sie mit Getöse vom Ausleger.  
Ich warf unwillkürlich einen Blick auf die Anzeigentafel, deren Fall durch eine Windböe gebremst wurde. Sie bekam noch einmal Auftrieb und stürzte dann umso schneller in die Tiefe.

Einen Augenblick später spürte ich einen unbeschreiblichen Schmerz in meinem rechten Handgelenk. Etwas Heißes, Unbezähmbares war durch mein Fleisch und meine Knochen gedrungen.  
Ich starrte ungläubig auf meinen schwelenden Armstumpf. Die Hitze der Klinge hatte das Fleisch ausgebrannt, so dass kaum Blut floss. Tränen der Schmerzes drangen mir in die Augen und ich schrie meine Qual heraus.  
Meine Hand!  
Vader hatte mir meine Hand abgeschlagen!  
Und auch mein Lichtschwert war fort. Die letzte greifbare Erinnerung an meinen Vater. Ich schluchzte auf. Vielleicht war das noch schlimmer als der Schmerz, der sich durch meinen Arm fraß; all dessen beraubt zu werden, was einem etwas bedeutete.  
Ich war wehrlos, völlig dieser grausigen Kreatur ausgeliefert.

Ich bemühte mich, die ungeheuren Schmerzen zu verdrängen und floh an das äußerste Ende der Mess-Station. Dort klammerte ich mich fest und versuchte, nicht an den gewaltigen Abgrund des Reaktorschachtes zu denken, der unter mir gähnte.  
Urplötzlich verstummte das Heulen des Windes und die einzigen Geräusche, die ich vernahm, waren mein gepeinigtes Keuchen, Vaders mechanisches Atmen und das Summen seines Lichtschwerts.  
Dies war das Ende ...

* * *

Luke war besiegt!  
Ich hatte ihn erniedrigt und der Verzweiflung nahe gebracht. Einen Teil meiner Aufgabe hatte ich erfüllt. Jetzt war es an der Zeit, den Jungen gefügig zu machen.  
Ich trat bis an das Ende des Geländers, das den Ausleger begrenzte.  
Lukes Pein erfüllte meinen Geist. Die Macht ließ die Qualen des Jungen greifbar werden. Er litt - ähnlich wie ich vor langer Zeit. Aber ich würde ihn nicht mit seinem Schmerz allein lassen. Ich würde ihm einen Ausweg zeigen, eine Zukunft, die keine Schwäche mehr in sich barg ...  
"Du kannst nicht entkommen", sagte ich langsam.  
"Zwing mich nicht, dich zu töten! Die Macht ist stark in dir. Du wirst lernen, die Dunkle Seite zu gebrauchen. Komm mit mir und wir beide werden viel stärker sein, als der Imperator. Ich werde deine Ausbildung beenden und gemeinsam werden wir über die Galaxis herrschen!"

* * *

Vaders Worte drangen kaum zu mir durch.  
Wieso tötete er mich nicht einfach? Statt dessen sprach er mit mir, wie mit einem lange verloren geglaubten Freund, den es von etwas wichtigem zu überzeugen galt. Und das, was er sagte, verwirrte mich, machte mir Angst.  
Ich sollte an seiner Seite herrschen?  
Ich, ein einfacher Bauernjunge, der ausgezogen war, um ein Jedi-Ritter zu werden und dabei scheiterte?  
Nein!  
Ich musste mich nicht auch noch verspotten lassen.  
"Ich werde niemals mit Euch kommen!" schrie ich mit aller Kraft.

* * *

Der Junge widerstand meinen Verlockungen.  
Gut.  
Etwas anderes hätte mich auch sehr verwundert. Es wäre zu einfach gewesen.  
Luke war absolut arglos, kannte keine Gier oder den brennenden Wunsch, das Schicksal beherrschen zu können, er handelte nicht für sich, war noch unverdorben. Aber er war ein Skywalker. Wenn man den Zorn weckte, der in ihm schlummerte, kam sein wahres Wesen hervor.  
Es war an der Zeit, den wirklich entscheidenden Vorstoß zu machen.  
"Wenn du nur die Macht der Dunklen Seite kennen würdest", fuhr ich fort, um Lukes Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf meine Worte zu richten.  
"Obi-Wan hat dir nie erzählt, was mit deinem Vater geschah, nicht wahr?"

Der Kopf des Jungen fuhr in die Höhe. Er verzog das Gesicht zu einer wilden Grimasse. Ich hatte den richtigen Nerv getroffen, wie ich erfreut feststellte.  
"Er hat mit genug erzählt!" schrie Luke mich an. "Er hat mir erzählt, dass Sie ihn getötet haben!"  
Ich lächelte unter meiner Maske. Lukes Hass gab mir Macht über ihn. Obi-Wan Kenobi hatte in seinem Leben so viele Dinge falsch gemacht, aber Luke nicht die Wahrheit zu sagen, war der schlimmste Fehler gewesen.  
Ich wusste, dass Obi-Wan dem Jungen irgendeine Lüge über mich erzählen musste. Denn die Wirklichkeit war so ungeheuerlich, dass Luke Obi-Wans Einfluss sicherlich entglitten wäre.  
Mir spielte diese Lüge jetzt in die Hände.  
"Nein", sagte ich langsam, betonte jedes Wort. "_Ich_ bin dein Vater!"

* * *

Ich starrte dieses Wesen vor mir an, aus dessen Mund ich Worte vernommen hatte, die ...  
"Nein! Nein, das ist nicht wahr!" schluchzte ich.  
Tränen der Wut und der Verzweiflung begannen meinen Blick zu trüben und vertrieben die Tränen des Schmerzes. Ich kroch um die Mess-Station herum, um möglichst weit weg von Vader zu sein. Von diesem Dämon, der nicht aufhören wollte, mich zu quälen.  
Erforsche deine Gefühle", sagte der Dunkle Lord zu mir. "Du weißt, dass es wahr ist."  
Vader deaktivierte sein Lichtschwert und streckte die Hand aus. Eine obszöne Geste der Versöhnung, das Angebot von Hilfe ...  
"Nein! Nein!" stieß ich hervor.  
Ich sollte meine Gefühle erforschen? Ich kannte meine Gefühle für Vader. Sie bestanden jetzt aus Hass, reinem Hass! Ich flüchtete mich in seine schützende Schwärze, die so verlockend auf mich wartete ...

* * *

Luke war fast am Ende seiner körperlichen und geistigen Kräfte. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern und er gehörte mir. Ich war ein guter Schüler meines Meisters gewesen. Palpatines verheißende Überredungskunst hatte sich auf ewig in meine Erinnerung gegraben und nun holte ich sie hervor.  
"Luke, du kannst den Imperator vernichten", sagte ich mit eindringlicher Stimme. "Er hat das vorausgesehen. Es ist deine Bestimmung. Komm mit mir und gemeinsam werden wir als Vater und Sohn über die Galaxis herrschen. _Komm mit mir._ Es ist der einzige Weg!"  
Nun war es gesagt.  
Luke musste sich mir anschließen, wenn er nicht sterben wollte. Jetzt kannte er meine Pläne und wusste von meiner Illoyalität dem Imperator gegenüber. Wenn mein Junge klug war, dann wählte er den richtigen Weg.

* * *

Vader log!  
So einfach war das. Es gab keine andere Möglichkeit. Ich rief mir Bens wenige Worte in Erinnerung, die vagen Andeutungen, die Onkel Owen manchmal gemacht hatte, missmutig und zornig, aber dennoch von Respekt erfüllt.  
Mein Vater war ein Pilot auf einem Frachter gewesen, als Ben ihn traf, und er wurde ein ehrenhafter Jedi-Ritter ... bis er zu Tode kam ... durch Darth Vader. Dieses Scheusal konnte nie und nimmer mein Vater sein!  
Und dennoch ...

Irgend etwas schien meine Seele zu berühren. Ein dunkler Hauch in der schwarzen Hülle des Zorns der mich umggab, aber er war merkwürdig vertraut; so als habe er schon immer existiert.  
Vader!  
Er berührte meinen Geist mit der Macht.  
Wieso kannte ich ihn plötzlich so gut?  
Die Höhle auf Dagobah tauchte vor meinem geistigen Auge auf. Ich hatte die Prüfung nicht bestanden, die die Macht für mich bereitgehalten hatte.  
Darth Vader mit meinem Gesicht!

_Nein_, schrie ich in Gedanken und "Nein" schrie ich Vader entgegen.  
_Ben! Ben, was soll das alles? Hast du gelogen und Vader spricht die Wahrheit? Aber warum?_  
Ich hatte Ben Kenobi mein absolutes Vertrauen geschenkt und meine Zukunft in seine Hände gelegt; ja, mein Leben. Und nun brach dieses Vertrauen zusammen wie eine alte Behausung in einem Sandsturm auf Tatooine. Und mit meinem Glauben an Bens Aufrichtigkeit verging der Zorn. Ich war entwurzelt, verzweifelt, doch langsam konnte ich wieder klare Gedanken fassen.

Ein Entschluss gewann an Kraft.  
Auch wenn Vader tatsächlich mein Vater sein sollte, wollte ich mich ihm nicht ergeben. Es wäre unerträglich für mich, den Mörder von ganzen Welten als meinen Vater zu akzeptieren ... ganz zu schweigen von einem Leben an seiner Seite ...  
Nein.  
Mein Vater blieb der Jedi Anakin Skywalker - ohne Makel; selbst wenn dies nur eine weitere Lüge war.  
So oder so gab es kein Entkommen mehr.  
Aber wenigsten konnte ich Vaders Triumph über mich trüben. Sein Angebot lockte mich nicht ... es stieß mich ab.

"Niemals!" rief ich aus und dann ließ ich mich fallen, sah meinen Versucher auf dem Ausleger stehen, die Hand noch immer ausgestreckt. Dann erfasste mich der Wind, der plötzlich wieder durch den Reaktorschacht fegte und wirbelte mich herum; gnadenlos dem Ende entgegen.

* * *

Langsam ließ ich meinen Arm sinken.  
Als Luke unvermittelt sprang, fühlte ich Enttäuschung und Wut in mir aufsteigen. Die Dunkle Seite manifestierte sich in dem unnatürlichen Wind, mit dem ich Luke schon zuvor gepeinigt hatte. Aber es war zu spät, noch etwas anderes zu versuchen. Der Junge war meinem Zugriff entglitten. Er hatte die Wahrheit zwar akzeptieren müssen, aber er hatte sie - und dadurch mich - abgelehnt.  
Das bittere Gefühl, verraten worden zu sein, schlich sich in mein Herz.  
Wie seltsam, dass sich die schrecklichen Momente des Lebens gerne wiederholen. Damals Padmé, heute Luke.  
Sollte er also sterben, wenn das seine Bestimmung war!  
Damit erübrigten sich die Sorgen des Imperators und meine Pläne waren bis auf weiteres gescheitert.  
Ich verfolgte Lukes Fall durch die Macht, bis der Junge von einem Ventilationsschacht angesogen wurde und verschwand.  
Noch lebte Luke ... und flehte um Hilfe.  
Wer wollte sie ihm gewähren?  
Ich wandte mich abrupt um.  
Mein Ziel war die Executor.

Dairyû 5/2001, überarbeitet 01/2006


End file.
